shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Bow
Bunny Bow is a shy experimental railway traction Shoppet who works in Pawville on the Mainland. Bio When Cheeky Chocolate travelled to the Mainland, she befriended the Shoppets: Bunny Bow, Pupkin Cake, and Duncan. Bunny Bow and Pupkin Cake warmly welcomed Cheeky Chocolate and Bunny Bow hauled Cheeky Chocolate to refill her coal. Later, Bunny Bow, along with the other Shoppets, helped Cheeky Chocolate rescue Strawberry Kiss, who had been trapped in Pawville. Afterwards, Cheeky Chocolate convinced the Shoppets to stay in Pawville with Scarletta Gateau and Rubie Blaze. Personality Bunny Bow is very shy, extremely cautious and highly awkward. She has an unusual, experimental drive system that does not always function the way it should. She finds it particulary difficult when going in reverse. This of course only undermines Bunny Bow's confidence and she firmly believes she can not do anything, although this is not entirely true. Bunny Bow is quiet and thoughtful, but when she speaks, she is usually direct and to the point, and sometimes blunt. She speaks her mind and is usually a pessimist of thoughts, but Bunny Bow is kind and generally caring. She would just like to keep to herself and her friends as safe as possible so they can hide away and have a quiet life. Basis Bunny Bow is based on a rabbit. Rabbits are small mammals in the family Leporidae of the order Lagomorpha (along with the hare and the pika). Oryctolagus cuniculus includes the European rabbit species and its descendants, the world's 305 breeds of domestic rabbit. Sylvilagus includes thirteen wild rabbit species, among them the seven types of cottontail. The European rabbit, which has been introduced on every continent except Antarctica, is familiar throughout the world as a wild prey animal and as a domesticated form of livestock and pet. With its widespread effect on ecologies and cultures, the rabbit (or bunny) is, in many areas of the world, a part of daily life—as food, clothing, and companion, and as a source of artistic inspiration. Livery Bunny Bow is painted white. She wears a headband with rainbow cake on it, and she has a flick of hair. She wears a yellow dress. Appearances Television Series= Shopkins Specials * 2017 - Shopkins: Wild Music Video * Shopkins: Wild - We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Season 21 - Set Friendship in Motion |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Friends to the Rescue, Shopkins: Wild, Shopkins: Wild: Sticker Activity Book, Shopkins: Wild: The Movie Storybook and Cheeky Chocolate in Pawville * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors *Ryan Bartley (UK/US) *Tomoko Murakami (Japan) *Emiko Takeuchi (Japan; Shopkins: Wild trailer only) *Stefan Pawłowski (Poland) *Alan Prieto (Latin America) *Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) *Tammo Kaulbarsch (Germany) *Szabo Mate (Hungary) Trivia *It is said that Bunny Bow displays personality traits of autism, making her the first Shopkins character with a neurological disability. *Bunny Bow speaks with a mild lisp, therefore also being the first Shopkins character with a speech impediment. *Similarly to Fergus, a semicircle has been cut into Bunny Bow's front bufferbeam to accommodate a face. *On the back of the Shopkins: Wild DVD, Bunny Bow's lamp is white instead of gold. *Bunny Bow is the second traction Shoppet to run on rails, the first being Caterina. However, including non-rail traction Shoppets (not counting George and Buster), Bunny Bow is the third traction Shoppet introduced to the series. *Bunny Bow fretting and saying "I think I can't, I think I can't," is very similar, if not a direct reference to the famous children's book "The Little Engine That Could." Merchandise *Adventures *Plarail (Ringing in Tekoro) Category:Characters